


The enemy within

by vandlp1088



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Possession, Season/Series 09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1449361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vandlp1088/pseuds/vandlp1088
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The enemy within.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The enemy within

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The enemy within  
> Artist: vandlp1088  
> Character: Sam Winchester, Gadreel  
> Rating: PG  
> Warnings: None
> 
> A/N: I began painting this one during the midseason hiatus. I stopped midway, but now it is finally finished :D

[ ](http://fc00.deviantart.net/fs70/f/2014/101/a/b/the_enemy_within_by_navi1088-d7e1qp0.png)

 

For full size click on the image.

 

This fanwork is also posted[ **h** **ere in LJ**](http://vandlp1088.livejournal.com/3440.html), [**here in Deviantart**](http://navi1088.deviantart.com/art/The-enemy-within-446859108)and **[here in Tumblr](http://navi1088.tumblr.com/post/82422219997/title-the-enemy-within-character-sam-winchester). **

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it, and feedback would be really appreciated.


End file.
